


Peters little nerd

by Marvelfan227



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, don't read if you are going to complain, she really should of told peter the truth, the reader gets glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Can you do a peter parker imagine where you wear glasses and peter teases you and its cute and fluff





	Peters little nerd

**Author's Note:**

> i know they wanted cute but this actually turned out angsty. The reader is kind of bitch towards the end.

_Here goes nothing_ you thought to yourself before you knocked on Peters door. Over the weekend you had gotten glasses because your eyesight. You mentally kicked yourself for not taking what your mom said seriously because now you had to wear glasses. "It's about time you showed-" peter stopped mid sentence when he noticed your glasses. "Aww don't you look precious" Peter squeezed your cheeks together and made the top of your glasses touch your forehead.

"Stop I look like a nerd" you pouted and earned a chuckle from your boyfriend.

"Sweetie you are a nerd, but you're my nerd" peter kissed your nose "now let's go before we're late for school and you won't be able to sit in the front were you nerd people like to sit." Peter teased you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

* * *

 

Throughout the morning peter would playfully tease you about your glasses and although you liked it at first, you eventually got tired of the names. You would alway shut your eyes and tried to control your breathing so you wouldn't explode on his and tried to be subtle but people around notice. When flash noticed that you were growing tired of Peters innocent teasing he shout "yo penis park ! I'd stop making fun of the only girl who finds you attractive before she breaks up with you."

Peter ignored flash's comment and put his arm around you "does it bother you that I tease you about your glasses?"

"No not at all" you lied. "Can you walk me to my next class?"

"Sure thing" peter looked over at flash one last time and noticed him and all of his friends were laughing while they pointed at him before you guys left the cafeteria and made your way to your next class.

* * *

 

You had wished you had told peter the truth when he asked you if the nicknames bothered you because for the rest of the afternoon all he would do was tease you while poking the middle of your glasses. "Peeeter! ! ! " you groaned and earned a laugh from your boyfriend. You were whining because he made a comment about how he was going to put white tape in the center so you would really look like a nerd. Having enough of his comments you got up and started packing your bag.

"Come on four eyed you know that was funny" Peter teased you but noticed you weren't laughing anymore and you were starting go make your way towards his door "oh my gosh flash was right, you were getting annoyed. I'm sorry please don't go" he got up and rushed over to you. "I love you and I think you look adorable with glasses" peter hugged you as tight as he could and kept leaving kisses on your forehead.

"Peter let me go" you tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong so you gave up.

"No I'm I was being mean to you. Please don't leave." peter kept kissing your forehead and kept repeating how sorry he was.

"Fine but you have to promise you're going to stop with the glasses joke." You forgave peter.

"I promise and I'm so sorry." peter was about to place a kiss on you nose but got interrupted by May.

"Peter I told you a million times not to leave your underwear in the bathroom floor I almost trip on-oh hey y/n." may entered peters room holding up peters underwear. Peter quickly took them and threw them into his closet. "Oh you look so precious with glasses. They really suit you." may complimented you.

"Thanks may at least there's one Parker who likes them and didn't call me four eyes all day." you threw peter under the bus and you notice from the corner of your eye that peter had a look of betrayal on his face.

May turned towards her nephew and gave him an angry look "Peter Benjamin Parker how dare you make fun of your girlfriend. Do you make fun of me behind my back when I wear my glasses?" May had both hands on her his as she scolded peter.

Peter grew nervous at mays question and started to stutter his answer "n-n-n-no may never"

Not wanting to be in the middle of this situation you were trying to make up an excuse to leave "I have to go. Mom told me I had to be home by six and it's going to be six in ten minutes. Bye peter, bye May" you gave peter a kiss on the cheek before you turned around and gave May a hug.

"Bye y/n, see you later and please don't pay attention to my nephew, you really do look precious with glasses" may hugged you back.

As you were walking out the door you could hear may lecturing peter about how it's wrong to make fun of people. "Paybacks a bitch Parker" you let out a sinister laugh and walked out the door.


End file.
